ICS Enterprise
'History' 'Service' Enterprise was the first successful warp-5 vessel intended for long-range exploration, previously only one-way colony ships and ships traveling established routes used such speeds. It was launched 11-years after the tragic ion-cascading reaction accident that claimed the UES Daedalus (which was set to be Earth's first warp-5 ship). Enterprise was launched on April 12, 2151 under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer. The launch occurred three weeks ahead of schedule because of the need for Earth to return Klaang, a Klingon, to his homeworld of Qo'noS. Enterprise made first contact with the Collectors after the aliens attacked Earth in an attempt to capture the agent. While enroute of Qo'noS, the Collectors again bordered the Enterprise with a small insertion team and captured Klaang. With the assistance of the Suliban agent Sarin, who had been victimized by the Collectors in the past, the Enterprise was able to inflitrate a major Collector base, rescue Klaang and destroy the facility. Klaang was returned home. In 2152, the Enterprise prevented the colony of New Berlin from furthering the still young Sigma Helium-3 War with fellow colony New Tokyo, when the nationalist German colonists launched an all-out war to seize the gas fields of the Sigma systems. With the UES Kimbe and Essex, they managed to avert the war. 'Xindi Conflict' In April 2152, UES Enterprise successfully destroyed the primary Collector base inside the acertion disc near the Galactic Core, rendering the species and the Reaper's primary agent extinct. In response, the Reapers rewoken the Reaper Monarch on New Xindus, where the the five remaining fractious Xindi sub-species were in the process of unsuccessfully terraforming the world. Monarch would become the architect of the Xindi Conflict and the Enterprise its unknowning catalyst. Following the Xindi First Strike, the first offical exchange of fire took place in the still un-named Xindi Conflict on 4 August 2153. when the United Earth cruiser UES Enterprise attacked the XSS Gurr’vak which was raiding the United Earth Vega V colony of Surajkund for its high lead deposits, a necessary material for Xindi-Reptilian shipbuilding. Four Surajkund Defense Brigade frigates had harassed the Gurr'vak for three-hours before finally retreating when the UES Enterprise intervened. After a protracted two-hour battle the Gurr'vak was damaged just enough to push it into the atmosphere of Surajkund, destroying the vessel with all hands. The first 'official' combat of the Xindi Conflict resulted in the first combat death for the Enterprise, Crewman Jane Taylor, along with the lose of a Xindi cruiser with all 60 hands. During the Fall of Denobula, the newly formed Coalition attempted a crash refit of the Enterprise in order to add a Colonial FTL drive to the ship. While partially successful, the Enterprise was unable to assist in the battle, only 7-hours and one jump from the Denobulan homeworld, Coalition High Command declared the lose of the system to the invading Xindi and redeployed the Enterprise to the Klingon border, where the Coalition noted the Klingon Empire was beginning to move most of its heavy offensive units towards the border it shared with the Delphic Expanse and the New Xindus Cooperative. The United Earth flagship UES Enterprise, named the new Coalition flagship, was redeployed to the Klingon border in hope that the Klingons could enter the war, as Coalition officials began to increase diplomatic overtures to the Empire. However after six days of waiting, the Klingon Empire surprised the galaxy on 21 September 2153, when it launched the Borderland Blitz. Under false information provided by Duras, Son of Toral, Klingon Intelligence and by proxy the Klingon High Council blamed the Orions for the source of the Xindi probe attack and ordered the Borderlands to be invaded. Looking for a wave to increase moral, which had been steadily falling as deaths and lost battles mounted, the UES Enterprise, against Coalition Command's direct ordered, mounted a surprise ambush on the Xindi-Reptilian cruiser XSS Rilik near Andor. The Coalition flagship was severly damaged and six officers were killed, however a series of photo charges were transported past the Rilik's shields and detonated inside the primary condiuts of the ship's power plant. In a matter of seconds the Rilik was dead in the water and a timely intervention from Andorian and Romulan warships managed to capture her before the Reptilians could scuttle her. While intending to use the capture as a way to boast trust in the Coalition, operatives and experts from each member nation worked in tandem to pull every secret they could from the Xindi cruiser. Engineering teams extensive examing the Mass Effect engines of the vessel while intelligence operatives began to pull apart the Rilik's databases for information. Pay dirt was struck when a deployment report received only minutes before the Enterprise's attack detailed the Rilik's route to join the Xindi Fourth Fleet before the Xindi were to move against the Vulcan colony of P'Jem. In April 2154, the Enterprise attempted to assist when the Tellarite Liner Jewel of Shallash was attacked and destroyed by Xindi corvette Usanatir near Liu Yang colony. ICS Enterprise and ICS Selis responded, driving off the Usanatir but not before 1195 of the 1959 passengers were killed. Following this the Enterprise and Selis helped save the 764 surviviors. This ws the single largest civilian shipping death toll in the war. Enterprise continued to play a huge part in the war, its pivotal role was during the Battle of Tarsus III, in September 2154. In anger over the apparent lack of cooperation between the Coalition ships prior to the battle, Admiral Archer ordered an immediate reorder of the command structure of every ship, placing Earthers in command of Vulcan ships, Andorians on Tellarite vessels, etc. During the battle, four Xindi ships were destroyed, the orbital Xindi outpost was destroyed, forcing the Xindi fleet to retreat and allowing the Coalition to capture the Tarsus-system. Archer's actions, while reckless in the dire situation, were commended by Coalition Fleet Command, who begin to order the mixing of inter-species crews in the spirit of cooperation. This decision was credited with cutting down on corruption, increasing allied relations and even increasing moral among troops. In October 2155, following the Coalition Counter-Offensive, the Betazed Massacre, the Casta Tragedy and the Battle of Tarsus III, Archer felt continued Xindi resistance to their advances would cost more lives without proper intelligence, Admiral Archer decided to send a small force deep into Xindi space in order to destroy their critical base at Azati Prime, where it was rumored the Xindi were building a much larger verision of the Xindi probe weapon capable of destroying a planet. He took the Vulcan ship Hn'shan and the Denobulan cruiser Ylop as escorts. By the end of October, the Enterprise surveyed the Xindi-Aquatic/Primate colony of Azati Prime and used a shuttlecraft to inspect the installation. Admiral Archer decided to sabotage the weapons facility and from the shuttlecraft, coordinates squadrons of bombers who hit the installation. The attack only damaged the weapon and Archer's apprehended bomber is shot down. Under captured and interrogated, he gained Degra's trust when the Councilor noted Archer avoided hitting civilian targets to a great tactical disadvantage. If civilian lives were disregarded, much of Azati Prime's planetside settlements could have been decimated along with thousands dead. The Enterprise, Hn'shan and Ylop were heavily damaged by attacking Xindi ships, killing at least 68 between the three ships. However the attack was recalled by the Xindi-Primates, using the idea that sending the damaged Coalition flagship ships back to their space would be a bigger hit to their moral. Over the next week, as the crew of the Enterprise, Ylop and Hn'shan repaired the ships, Archer is delivered by the Xindi-Aquatics in an escape pod. After he was recovered, a hidden message by Degra was found in the pod inviting Archer to a secret meeting. After an accident on the Hn'shan forced the ship to be abandoned and its crew transfer to the Ylop, Archer ordered the ship to return with much of the fleets injured and takes a skeleton crew to meet Degra. 'Destruction' By 6 November 2155, the Enterprise encounterd a time displaced copy of itself, which originally traveled back in time to 2037 and has spent the intervening 117-years waiting to return to its divergence point. Due to damage to the existing Enterprise, it is decided to use the older but much more heavily modified and functional secondary vessel. The original Enterprise wwas used in a sucide attack to allow the remaining time-displaced Enterprise to bypass the Kovaalan Order protecting the Kovaalan Nebula, using a Mass Relay to jump to the meeting coordinates. With the Enterprise destroyed, the Enterprise-A continued on through the war as the flagship of the Coalition, even if it was the original ship's time displaced copy. 'Crew' *'Commanding Officer: '''Captain/Admiral/Rear Admiral Jonathan Archer (2151-2155) **Captain T'Pol (2155) *'Executive Officer/Science Officer:' Subcommander/Commander/Captain T'Pol (2151-2155) *'Second Officer/Chief Engineer:' Commander/Captain Charles Trip Tucker III (2151-2155) *'Tactical Officer/Armory Officer: Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander/Commander Malcolm Reed (2151-2155) *'Helmsman: '''Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Travis Mayweather (2151-2157) *'Communication Officer: ' Ensign/Lieutenant Hoshi Sato (2151-2155) **Alpha Relief Communication Officer: Crewman Morgan Baird (2151-2153) *'Chief Medical Officer: 'Doctor Phlox (2151-2153) **Doctor Shron (2153-2155) ('KIA) **Doctor Nomi Trio (2155) Trivia *The vessel was christened in honor of the USS Enterprise, Earth's first nuclear-powered aircraft carrier and the eighth United States naval vessel to bear the name. *Like her predecessors of considerable fame, she was nicknamed the "Big E" during her construction at Starbase 1. Category:Coalition Fleet Ships Category:Ships Category:United Earth Starfleet Category:NX-class Category:Ship Losses Category:Spacecraft Category:Cruisers Category:Coalition Ships Lost in the Xindi Conflict Category:Destroyed Coalition Ships Category:Destroyed Vessels of the NX-class Category:Barrett-subclass Category:Destroyed Vessels of the Barrett-subclass